I will never forget you
by yuukiwhitewolf
Summary: hey everyone! new story! its about the one piece crew and their newest problem one of their nakama lost their memory and now they have to find who has his memories before its too late  summary inside is better trust me  cussing on zoro and sanji's part
1. Ding Ding! KO!

To the straw had pirates Nakama means you're more than friends and more like family, and family means nobody gets left behind or forgotten (a cookie to everyone that gets that reference). But what will happen when one of the straw hats lose their memory of who they are and who their friends are. Now Luffy has to choose between loosing that member to save the crew and saving him. And luffy plans on saving the poor crew member but a marine captain by the name of Arashi is going to throw a monkey wrench into Luffy's plan. Don't know the pairing yet so you can decide what you think the pairing is as you read ^_~

Mirror, mirror on the wall do I own one piece?

Mirror: no you don't! Now go away dig a grave and go die in it your worthless lady!

Me: O_O…TT_TT he's right I am worthless! (Spirit breaks) WAhhhhh! Please enjoy my new story *walks away sobbing*

normal p.o.v.

"Sir reporting in!" a young marine man saluted in front of a desk.

"Yes what is it lieutenant." A voice asked sharply from behind a large backed swivel chair.

"Sir the Straw Hat Crew has just dock on the island and are about to disembark into the town Sir!" the marine lieutenant shouted in response to the person behind the desk. The voice behind the desk chuckled.

"Good is he disembarking into the town as well?" the voice asked a hint of eagerness in the voice.

"Yes sir!"

"Good. Good. Dismissed I will go greet our guests myself." The lieutenant nodded, bowed and left the room shutting the door behind him. The chair turned around so it faced the desk. At the desk sat a tall man with long dark green hair and black eyes. He was muscular and well built. He wore a captain outfit and a marine ball cap. He raised his hand and examined the long silver knife in it. The knife had a long scratch down the length of the blade toward the hilt it had a single word 'ZORO' scratched into it.

"Lets play a little game Zoro and see's who wins shall we." The man threw the knife over his shoulder with well aimed practice as it embedded itself in the wall in the center of a single wanted poster. Roronora Zoro's wanted poster.

Zoro's p.o.v.

"Now Zoro don't wander off and get lost." Nami told the green haired swordsman that stood growling next to her.

"I don't get lost damn witch!" the swordsman cursed at her immediately following his comment a jet black shoe implanted itself in the side of his head.

"Don't talk to Nami-Swan that way you shitty marimo!" Sanji yelled and soon both men began fighting swords and kicks and a stream of insults and curses ensued between the pair. Nami groaned annoyed at the normal antics. She turned to the rest of the little crew that gathered to get supplies from the town they docked at just a few hours ago The crew that went into town included Nami, Zoro, Sanji, Franky, Robin, Ussop. Luffy, chopper, and Brooke, stayed on guard duty on the ship.

"Alright we all know what we need to do and get correct?" Nami asked looking the crew in the eye.

"Hai me and Ussop-bro will go get what we need so we can keep the ship SUPA!" Franky replied.

"Yep but the great captain Ussop doesn't need any help!" Ussop put on a smug look on his face and cracked a smile.

"I, cook-san and navigator-san will go get our supplies while swordsman-san get the supplies he and doctor-san needs." Robin answered with a slight smile.

"Robin-chwan knows everything as expected from such a great beauty!" Sanji began his noodle dance around Nami and Robin calling out 'mellorine!' as he danced around them with hearts coming out of his eyes.

"Ero-cook." Zoro muttered under his breath but loud enough for the blonde to hear him.

"What did you say!" the blonde demanded.

"ENOUGH!" Nami yelled forcing herself between them before another fight ensued.

"Alright everyone listen up, 2 hours is all you have to get what you need and return to the ship, understand?" Nami looked them all in the eye.

"Hai!" the crew replied as they went their separate ways into town. Zoro went on his own to get some more polish for his swords and get the object on the list that chopper gave him. Most of the list included bandages and herbs that zoro never heard of.

"Now where the hell am I going to find all of this stuff?" Zoro sighed frustrated. He looked around for a place that might carry the medical supplies they needed. Looking to his right he found a building with the words 'medicine' on its outside sign.

"Well this is a good place to start I guess." Zoro stalked into the building with a scowl frozen on his face.

Marine p.o.v.

"So lieutenant where is our guest now?" the captain asked as they walked briskly through the streets of town.

"Captain Arashi sir it's reported that he just entered the medicine shop down town sir." The lieutenant informed Arashi as he ran to keep up with the man's long strides.

"Very well you may leave now lieutenant and tell the men to leave the straw hat crew alone, if they interfere my plan will be ruined." Arashi instructed as he turned down a side street that lead to the store the swordsman was in.

"As you wish captain Arashi!" the lieutenant headed in the direction the pair had just come from and headed back to the base.

"Now Roronora the real game will begin." Arashi laughed.

zoro p.o.v.

Zoro walked out of the medicine store with 2 bags full of Chopper's supplies perched on his shoulders. Zoro was glad the man in the store knew what was on the list because the swordsman sure as hell didn't. He walked down the road and checked the money he had left that Nami had given him and he had just enough to get the polish he needed for his swords. A shadow fell across Zoro's path; zoro raised an eyebrow as he glanced up at the man blocking his path was a tall man with long dark green hair and black eyes. Telling by the cloths and hat he wore he was a captain of the marine's on the island.

"Hello Roronora." Arashi greeted with a nasty smile on his face as he looked Zoro straight in his eyes. Zoro didn't say anything but glared at the man with a scowl set on his face.

"Would you mind joining me at the base Roronora?" Arashi asked with a smirk.

"I'm going to have to decline" Zoro growled back as he shifted his load to one arm and off his should so one of his hands were free to grab his swords.

"Ah that's too bad." Arashi sighed but smiled all the same and pulled one of his hands out of his pocket as lunged at Zoro. Zoro dropped one of his bags and grabbed Wado from its sheath and drew it and stopped the man's hand. Zoro blinked and Arashi was not there, the green haired swordsman spun around as the captain placed two fingers on the swordsman forehead. The next thing Zoro was aware of was he couldn't move any part of his body, there was a dull pain in his head as he felt himself falling and the concrete rushed up to meet him and his head smacked the ground and he fell unwillingly into unconsciousness.

"Damn….it" Zoro cursed as the world blackened

normal p.o.v.

"Where is he!" Nami screamed as the crew had gathered on the deck of the Sunny, all but one was accounted for which just happened to be a certain green haired first mate. Luffy sat cross legged on the grassy part of the deck playing cards with Chopper and Ussop.

"Maybe he got lost?" Chopper suggested as he placed a card down on the pile.

"For 6 hours that still a bit much even for swordsman-san's standards." Robin countered it was true zoro was only lost for 2 or 3 hours at a time not 6 going on 7. It was almost midnight now and the crew was getting worried.

"Damn that shitty marimo making my beautiful Nami-swan worry." Sanji growled from where he leaned against the railing of the ship looking out toward the town the ship was docked at. Even Sanji had to admit he was getting slightly worried about the moss head.

"What could be taking Zoro bro so long?" Franky wondered from the upper deck where he leaned looking at the deck below. Brooke played his violin quietly. Nami paced back and forth on the lower deck. Luffy remained oddly quiet through the last 6 hours and hadn't yelled for meat from Sanji or bugged for someone to play with him or whined. He sat quietly playing card with his hat covering his eyes so nobody could see his expression.

"Maybe he just fell asleep somewhere and just lost track of time." Ussop whispered as he took another card from the pile and added it to his hand. Silence ensued and suffocated the crew as it stretched on for another hour. Luffy slammed his cards down on the deck causing the entire crew to jump 12 feet in the air.

"We are going into town to look for Zoro." Luffy declared with a growl in his voice. Anger was written all over their captains face.

"Me, Sanji, and Franky will go into town and look for him. Chopper you stay here just in case we get back and he's hurt the rest of you guard the ship." Luffy ordered as he pressed his treasured hat tighter onto his head. Sanji pulled out a cigarette and lit it and took a long drag from it and puffed the smoke out. The 3 men disembarked the ship.

"When one of us finds him contact the others by den den mushi." Luffy ordered the three nodded then took off running in different directions into the empty deserted town.

sanji p.o.v.

Sanji ran through the northern part of the deserted town looking down streets and down deserted allies and inside stores and behind stands.

'_God damn it marimo where the hell did you go off to now! The whole crew is worried sick about you.' _Sanji ran faster as the feeling of dread began to build up in his chest. They all knew that even the directionally challenged shit head was never gone this long maybe 1 or 2 hours 3 at the most. But 7 hours was nerve racking. Even though Sanji hated the moss head they were still Nakama and friendly rivals even if they didn't admit it. So naturally the blonde was worried. Sanji ducked into another alley his eyes darting back and forth scanning the trash for anything green or that looked like a katana that the shit head carried around with him 24/7.

"MARIMO!" Sanji called out for the fifth time the only thing that answered him was his own echo bouncing off the cold walls of the town. Nothing rustled no wind blew the town was almost literally dead inside. Worry built up in the cook just like in thriller bark.

Luffy p.o.v.

Luffy searched the western part of the town. Luffy was angry, not at Zoro but whatever kept his first mate and best friend from coming back because before they got off the ship Zoro promised he would come back and zoro always came through.

_**Flashback…**_

"_**Yeah a new island! And it smell of adventure!" luffy screamed as he ran around the ship with Chopper and Ussop singing 'new island, new adventure!' Zoro was resting against the mast with the list Chopper has given him in his hand and stared at it with a confused frown. Luffy stopped dancing around the ship and looked the swordsman in the eye with a huge grin on his face.**_

"_**Oi Zoro! This is going to be fun what do you think?" Luffy asked laughing clapping his feet together.**_

"_**Luffy I think you should stay on the ship." Zoro muttered to the raven haired teen.**_

"_**Why? It looks so fun Zoro." The teen whined the smile vanished from his face.**_

"_**People recognize you too easily and there is word that there is a marine base on the joined island." Zoro told him firmly with a straight face and a flat voice.**_

"_**Fine but you'll come back right?" Luffy asked with a pout on his face.**_

"_**Yeah why wouldn't I?" Zoro groaned**_

"_**Promise?" Luffy pressed**_

"_**What?" Zoro back up as luffy leaned in closer Zoro's face turned red with embarrassment**_

"_**Promise promise!" Both luffy and now chopper Begged him.**_

"_**Ok fine I promise!" Zoro yelled as both Luffy and Chopper had stars in their eyes.**_

_**End flashback….**_

Zoro had promised! He promised and he always came through with his promises. Luffy bolted through the town searching for his best friend. He was nowhere that luffy could see.

"ZORO! Zoro! Where are you!" Luffy yelled into the night but nothing answered. A chill ran through luffy as he continued he search for his missing friend god how he hopped nothing bad happened.

Franky p.o.v.

Franky ran into the western part of town as fast as his long legs could carry him. Franky could see why the whole crew was worried about Zoro-bro. he was what seemed like the big brother figure that protected everyone. Franky had seen how dedicated this boy was to the crew even if had hadn't been with them long. The kid risked his life when it came to getting Robin-sis back and fought to the death and beyond at thriller bark considering the way he looked when they found him.

"OI! ZO… UFFF!" Franky was about to call out for the swords man when he tripped over something and fell to the ground in an ungrateful heap face first. Frank sat up rubbing his injured face he turned around to see what he ran over. His heart dropped into his stomach what he tripped over was a green haired 3 katana wielding man in the middle of the road that could only be one person and one person alone Zoro. Franky rushed over to the fallen man who lay unnaturally still on the ground he was laying face down on the concrete. Franky flipped him gently onto his back and checked him over, only to find he wasn't bleeding anywhere. The cyborg fumbled around in the pocket of his shirt till he found the Den Den Mushi.

"Franky to Sunny…" Franky said to the little snail in his hand.

"Yeah Franky what is it?" Nami's voice came through his Mushi

"I found Zoro-bro and I'm coming back to the ship." Franky informed her as he looked around and made sure nobody was around.

"Oh thank goodness, ok I'll tell Sanji and Luffy." Nami clicked off the connection and Franky's Mushi went to sleep. The cyborg stuffed the Mushi back into his pocket and bent down and picked up the swordsman as if he was made of glass and began running to the ship.

Sanji p.o.v.

"MARIMO!" Sanji yelled again down another alley and again nothing answered but his echo.

'_Damn this it like finding a needle in a hay stack. shit!' _Sanji stopped to the sound of the Den Den mushi in his pocket going off. Pulling it out, he turned it on.

"Yes?" Sanji said out of breath

"Sanji-kun?" Nami voice came through the Mushi in his hand.

"Hai! Nami-swan it's me your ever loving knight!" Sanji Danced around where he stood with hearts in his eyes.

"Sanji-kun! Franky found Zoro and is on his way back to the ship hurry on back ok?" Nami asked

"Hai Nami-swan!" and the link was cut and Sanji let out the breath he didn't relies he had holding sense he entered the town. He ran back in the direction of the docks back to the ship where he was going to give the marimo a good kicking for making him worry to death.

Luffy p.o.v.

Luffy slowed down to a walked as he gasped for breath. Eventually he stopped all together his hands on his knees.

"Zoro… meat!" Luffy gasped as he let his tongue hang out of his mouth and he drooled thinking of Sanji's food when his thoughts of food were interrupted by the sound of his Mushi.

"Eh… Nani." Luffy dug through his many pockets in his pants.

"Hm… not this one… or this one…hm maybe AH HA!" Luffy exclaimed as he pulled out his Mushi

"Hello?" Luffy said into the Mushi.

"Luffy? Get back to the ship now Franky found Zoro and once you get back we're shipping out. Got it." Nami signed off. Luffy whooped with joy.

"Yeah Zoro's back!" Luffy jumped into the air and took off running back to the ship.

normal p.o.v. back on the ship

Chopper hung over the edge of the ship. Brooke continued to play a sad melody. Ussop went below deck to work on something. Nami and Robin sat at their table on the deck reading a book and Nami sat staring at the Den Den Mushi on the table as she absently stirred her cup of tea.

"Franky to Sunny…" Franky's voice came through the Mushi. Everyone stopped what they were doing and crowded around the table.

"Yeah Franky what is it?" Nami couldn't keep the worry out of her voice.

"I found Zoro-bro and I'm coming back to the ship." Franky informed her Nami gasped in relief as she sank back into her chair for a moment.

"Oh thank goodness, ok I'll tell Sanji and Luffy." Nami cut the connection with Franky and looked around at the hopeful and relived faces around her.

"Ok now everyone don't get too excited he didn't say how he was for all we know he could be hurt." Nami pointed at chopper. Chopper got a serious look on his face as he ran to the medical bay to get things ready in a worse case scenario. Nami clicked the Mushi to call Sanji's Mushi. It rang for a few seconds then the blonde's voice came through the mushi's mouth.

"Yes?" Sanji answered sounding out of breath.

"Sanji-kun?" Nami got a little worried that he was so out of breath but quickly remembered that Sanji was probably running out looking for zoro.

"Hai! Nami-swan it's me your ever loving knight!" Sanji cooed as hearts came out of the mushi's eyes. Nami sighed for a moment.

"Sanji-kun! Franky found Zoro and is on his way back to the ship hurry on back ok?" Nami asked as she watched the mushi have hearts come out of its eyes.

"Hai Nami-swan!" Sanji said as Nami cut the connection. The mushi returned to its sleeping position as she connected it to Luffy's mushi. It rang for a long couple of minutes.

"Hello?" luffy's voice came through the mushi now.

"Luffy? Get back to the ship now Franky found Zoro and once you get back we're shipping out. Got it." Nami ordered as she disconnected the mushi and it went to sleep. She leaned back in her chair and ran her hand through her hair.

"You're glad cyborg-san found swordsman-san aren't you?" Robin smiled as she set her book down and rested her elbow on the table and put her chin in her hand.

"Yeah I guess you could say so." Nami sighed rubbing her eyes with her thumb and forefinger.

"Oi everyone here comes Franky!" Ussop yelled from the railing of the ship as he pointed over to the road leading into the town. The rest of the crew rushed over to the edge of the ship. Sure enough the blue haired cyborg running toward the ship with something in his arms.

"Oh no." Chopper whispered as he noticed the tuff of green hair against Franky's chest.

"Chopper bro! Zoro-bro wont wake up I've been trying for a while!" Franky yelled as he ran up the gang plank of the ship.

"Ah no! We need a doctor someone find a doctor!" chopper ran around Franky and the others screaming saying that they needed a doctor

"YOU'RE THE DOCTOR!" Nami and Ussop yelled at the reindeer.

"Oh ha ha." The reindeer laughed as he turned to heavy point and took Zoro from the cyborg's arms and ran him to the medical bay. More running was heard at the gangplank sanji ran up panting.

"Sanji-kun you ok?" Nami asked

"Hai my sweet angel!" Sanji smiled as he stared to do his noodle dance.

"gomu gomu no…" a voice said way off in the distance as a pair of hands latched onto the railing of the ship on either side to the cook.

"ROCKET!" Luffy cried as he rocketed toward the ship at top speed and slammed head first into the blonde cook.

"Get off me you shitty gomu!" Sanji yelled as he shoved the excited captain off of him.

"Where's Zoro?" luffy asked cocking his head to the side and looking genially confused.

"Well captain-san, cyborg-san said that he has not woken up so doctor-san is taking care of him." Robin answered as she returned to her book on the table.

"So luffy it's probably better if we just wait and see what chopper says ten go in." Nami advised as she walked back to her table and sat down with a flop and a great sigh. Sanji sat down against the railing of the ship letting his tiredness take over for a moment he took a single long drag from his cigarette.

"So where did you find him?" Ussop asked Franky

"Well I actually tripped over him he was laying in the middle of the road. I had tried to wake him up on my way here multiple times and he didn't even stir once." Franky scratched his chin in though as he contemplated.

"But my heart almost stopped when I heard saw him. But then again I don't have a heart YOHOHO! Skull joke!" Brooke broke into the conversation trying to lighten the mood when the door to the medical bay opened and the little reindeer walked out and 7 heads snapped in his direction to get his verdict in the first mate.

"Now is he chopper?" luffy asked worried as he swatted down to look chopper in the eye.

"Well he should be fine there is no bleed externally or internally. And he still hasn't woken up yet which I don't understand why but he is stable. But let's just see how the night goes." Chopper decided as he put on a very thoughtful face.

"Ok you heard him. Everyone go to bed and Sanji you keep first watch then Robin you take over afterwards and I'm sure he'll wake up in the morning." Nami ordered as the crew muttered and headed off to bed.

one week later

Luffy sat on a chair facing the still asleep Zoro.

"Hey do you think he's dead?" Luffy asked out of pure curiosity only to get punched in the head by the red haired navigator.

"He is not dead!" she yelled as she looked down at the green haired swordsman. This was the 7th day he had been asleep and the whole crew was in the medical bay trying to get out of the rain and check on their Nakama. Ussop was squatting beside Luffy beside Zoro and was poking him in the arm with his finger. The first day or so zoro hadn't waken up Luffy and Ussop became bored and began drawing on Zoro's face while nobody was around resulting in that they would not be a loud in without someone else with them. Now they were left with nothing to do and began driving the crew crazy.

"I'm sure zoro-san is fine!" Brooke tried to sound cheerful but his voice cracked with sadness and worry. Sanji leaned against the wall and robin read a book on a chair in the corner and Franky fixing a leak in the roof and chopper missing herbs in a bowl on the counter. Ussop poked Zoro's arm again for the 100th time that afternoon Zoro's hand twitched.

"EEEEPPPP!" Ussop jumped away and behind Franky on the other side of the room causing the Cyborg to lose his balance and fall to the ground in a heap.

"OI CHOPPER! ZORO MOVED!" Luffy yelled at the reindeer that was a few feet behind him.

"What?" chopper yelped as he jumped off his stool and ran over to Zoro's side and began running simple test on the man. Sanji looked over at the Marimo with hope. Robin looked over the edge of her book to where chopper was running around Zoro. A moan escaped from the man and the whole room fell into an anticipating silence. Zoro sat up holding his head without opening his eyes.

"ZORO!" Luffy screamed as he jumped forward and hugged the green haired man tight. Zoro's eyes snapped wide open and a look of complete fear on confusion registered in his eyes. Zoro pushed luffy away roughly with a yell.

"Zoro? Are you ok?" Nami asked as she placed a hand on Zoro's shoulder the man flinched away from her touh and have her hand smacked away by Zoro. Rubbing her dejected hand she looked at his face that had fear written all over it.

"You shitty marimo don't hit a woman!" Sanji yelled as he kicked Zoro in the side of the head. The blow connected and the said man was sent flying into the wall a few inches behind him with a large amount of force to have his head to crack sickeningly against the wall. Everyone in the room whined and chopper went berserk. Sanji expected the Marimo so block to attack not take it full on. Zoro screamed again and kicked off the bed with his legs and hit the floor and backed away from the crew till he lit the corner.

"Who-who are you! Where am I?" Zoro demanded in a fearful voice as he looked at the faces of everyone in the room.

"Zoro you're on the Sunny." Nami answered hesitantly.

"Who is Zoro?" Zoro asked looking at Nami suspiciously. Everyone looked at the frightened Nakama on the ground. Something clicked in Chopper's mind.

" OUT!" Chopper shouted at everyone.

"What chopper what…" Ussop began to ask but chopper turned to heavy point and shoved the crew out the door and slammed and locked the door behind him.

"Would someone tell me what the Fuck just happened in there!" Sanji cursed as he and the crew were even more confused about the behavior of their Nakama.

*walks back sniffling* hey everyone (sniff) I hope you enjoyed my new (sniff) story I worked hard on it please read (sniff) and review the story I would appreciate it (sniff sniff)

Mirror: Really you cry baby get over it! You suck! You haven't updated your story's in a month!

Me: I'm sorry! *sobs harder and louder* WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! My mirror is possessed and is bullying me! TT_TT


	2. reintroducingThe straw hat pirates!

Hello everyone I'm back again and with the second part of my one piece story. So let's get started so I'll catch people up if they missed something.

To the straw hat pirates Nakama means you're more than friends and more like family, and family means nobody gets left behind or forgotten (a cookie to everyone that gets that reference). But what will happen when one of the straw hats lose their memory of who they are and who their friends are. Now Luffy has to choose between loosing that member to save the crew and saving him. And luffy plans on saving the poor crew member but a marine captain by the name of Arashi is going to throw a monkey wrench into Luffy's plan.

*grabs magic 8 ball* do I own one piece? (shake shake shake)

Magic 8 ball: yes you do!

Me: What really? :D

Magic 8 ball: (changes by itself) Nope you gullible idiot go drown a goldfish thats all your good at!

Me: (stares at the 8 ball) O_O AHHHH! It's possessed as well (throws it out the window) and he said I was gullible (sobs) TT_TT

_zoro's p.o.v._

"Hey do you think he's dead?" a voice asked the voice was distinctly male but young. And the response was the sound of something being hit. The man couldn't move or open his eyes his body and mind didn't seem to want to agree.

"He is not dead!" a new voice yelled this voice sounded female and older than the voice that had spoken before. _Who are they talking about? _The man wondered and felt fear start to spike inside of him with realization he had no clue where he was or who he was with and his body didn't move. The room smelled musty and slightly of cigarette smokes none of this seeming familiar to the man.

"I'm sure zoro-san is fine!" another new voice added also male but seemed sad and almost worried. _Who is this zoro-san character? _ The man wondered was he in a hospital and there was another patient where ever he was. The fear was still in the pit of his stomach where was he? The moment he pondered it again something or someone poked his arm and his hand twitched in response to the contact.

"EEEEPPPP!" a new voice screamed and the sound of a chair clattering to the ground and someone yelped in surprise to something and a thud echoed through the room.

"OI CHOPPER! ZORO MOVED!" the first male voice yelled at someone in the room. _Wait I'm not this zoro guy I'm…. _the man couldn't think of his name when suddenly something began moving over his body pressing his wrists and running what seemed like tests on him. A doctor? Perhaps. The man tried to move, the fear in him was becoming too much he had to get out, away from these voices. The man heard himself groan and the person checking him stopped and an eerie silence filled the room. The man sat up holding his now throbbing head that made him feel dizzy without opening his eyes.

"ZORO!" the first voice screamed and suddenly jumped on him and a person wrapped its arms around him the voice came from a black haired yellow hat wearing person. This person scared the man and his eyes snapped open pushed him away.

"AHHH!" the man pushed the person away roughly this boy seemed to make him scared and confused even more. The person he pushed off fell to the floor with a surprised look.

"Zoro? Are you ok?" the female voice asked and a red haired woman reached forward and put a hand on the man's shoulder. He flinched away from the touch and smacked the hand away harshly in fear._ Where was he, who were these people around him? Why was he so scared to be around them? Who was he? _the questions ran through his head over and over again without any answers.

"You shitty marimo don't hit a woman!" a voice yelled in a curse and a person kicked in the side of the head with enough force to send him into the wall a few feet behind him but hard enough to make him taste blood in the back of his mouth. A scream of pure fear and pain ripper from the man throat again he kicked with his legs off the bed and fell to the floor and backed away from the strange and hurtful people till he hit the corner.

"Who-who are you! Where am I?" the man demanded finding his voice finally, he shot fearful glances at all the people around him especially the one that kicked him.

"Zoro you're on the Sunny." The orange haired female said to him slowly with hesitation. _Again with zoro WHO IS ZORO! _ The man thought angrily.

"Who is Zoro?" the man got enough courage to look the red head female in the eye and ask her who she was talking about. Every face in the room turned to look at him and all eyes focused on him. Suddenly the little brown furry thing that stood on the floor shouted

"OUT!" it screamed at the people behind him

"what chopper what…" one of them said before the furry thing turned 4 times bigger and more muscular and shoved everyone out of the room and shut and locked the door. The fear in the man spiked again why had that thing locked the door and pushed the other people out. The man pressed himself against the wall. The…thing shrank down to something that came up to his knee it had antlers and a blue nose and big brown eyes. It almost looked cute.

"what…are you" the man asked slowly giving him a suspicious and fearful look.

"I won't hurt you I just want to ask a question or two." The brown thing said.

"I'm chopper and I'm a reindeer." The reindeer said slowly the man nodded but still kept his distance from the strange thing.

"Do you know who you are?" the reindeer chopper asked pointing at him with his hoof.

"I'm….I'm" the man could think of his name at all for the life of him why?

"do you know where you are?" the reindeer tried again. The man looked around the small room he was in nothing seemed familiar to him so he slowly shook his head. The reindeer got a worried and slowly began moving toward the man. The man got even more scared and tried to back away and put his arms up over his face to protect him and pulled his knees up to his body. The reindeer stopped advancing and stopped a few inches from him.

"I want to check if your wounded is that alright?" it asked him the man looked at him doubtfully but lowered his arms and allowed the reindeer to come closer to him. It just looked him over touching his skin here and there but as it said it didn't hurt him.

_normal p.o.v_

After a few minutes of complete confusion sanji got everyone drinks. Silence once again ensued when the door to the medical boy opened and Chopper stepped out and closed the door behind him.

"chopper!" Ussop greeted

"So what wrong with him Chopper-san?" asked the very worried skeleton

"Well I think he has amnesia." Chopper muttered as he scratched the back of his head. Luffy spit his mouthful of sake onto Ussop.

"He did what to his knee!" Luffy yelped earning a punch, kick and a slap from his crew.

"Amnesia is a medical condition to where one loses his memory captain-san." Robin informed him.

"oh." Luffy nodded in understanding.

"The problem is he doesn't remember anything." Chopper added

"Nothing like about us or…." Nami trailed off

"I mean nothing he doesn't know who he is and his past or who we are or what he is." Chopper looked at the ground and small tears formed in his eyes.

"Is there anything you can do?" Franky asked.

"No there isn't he has to remember us on his own." Chopper sighed defeated the crew sat in silence trying to wrap their heads around the fact their favorite Nakama didn't remember them.

"Ok then has we arrange reintroductions?" Robin suggested with a slight smile on her face.

"Good idea Sanji-kun can you prepare dinner?" Nami asked turning to the blonde.

"HAI NAMI-SWAN!" the blonde answered with hearts in his eyes and dancing around her like a noodle.

"I'll go tell zoro what going to happen." Chopper announced as he disappeared into the medical bay again

"YEAH MEAT! AND ZORO!" Luffy screamed with a face splitting grin on his face.

_Zoro p.o.v._

The man sat against the wall as the small creature walked out the door and closed it behind him. What had all the yelling before been about it didn't make any sense to the man. The man pulled his knees up to his chest and rested his arms on his knees and put his head on his arms. The man dug through his memory trying to find things that would help him understand his situation better. But his mind was empty and black. He tried harder. Nothing not even a memory of the ocean was in his head. The harder he tried the more the pain in his head got. Eventually the pain became unbearable and he stopped. Dang it why couldn't he remember anything at all? The door to the room open making the man jump a few feet. The small furry creature came in again and walked inside.

"YEAH MEAT! AND ZORO!" the energetic voice from before yelled from outside the room. The man looked at the reindeer with confusion.

_Whats going to happen now?_ The man wondered.

"Are you hungry?" the reindeer asked shyly.

"HUH?" the man was taken back he expected him to say something else.

"Are you hungry? Do you want to come eat with us?" it asked again in response to his question the man's stomach made an animal noise. The creature crackled a smile and began laughing the man laughed with him for some reason he did not know.

"Come on I'll take you to the galley." The brown reindeer offered motioning with his hoof for the man to follow. The man slowly got up and followed the reindeer at a safe distance to where he could see any movement it made. But the moment he stepped onto the deck he shifted his attention to the surroundings. He was indeed on a ship from the deep blue water beyond the railing of the ship. The ship had 2 main levels by the look of it. the deck and its upper deck and the lower deck where the man and the reindeer came from. Looking above him he noticed the sail had a skull wearing a straw hat much similar to the one the raven haired boy from before wore. The reindeer lead him up the stairs and into the galley on the upper deck. The reindeer held up a hoof and signal him to stop or wait as he walked in. the deer left him outside the man stayed where he did not want to make the thing angry at him and throw him off the ship. He could hear voices coming from inside the galley.

"Ok everyone he's outside so don't scare him. He scared enough as it is." The voice belonged to the reindeer

"so that means: Sanji no random fights or kicking him since he doesn't remember his training and can't defend himself, Nami no raising his debt for some reason or another, Robin try not to scare him, luffy ussop no pranks" the reindeer demanded but more ordered.

"But Chopper you taking all the fun out of this." The boy's voice sounded like it was pouting

"But captain-san he has a point we don't want swordsman-san to be scared of us and run away from us without being able to defend himself." A female voice came in to the conversation. She sounded older and more mature.

"No problem we'll make him feel SUPA!" a voice declared. The reindeer appeared in the door way again.

"Come on in!" it smiled warmly at him the man nodded back and followed it in.

_normal p.o.v._

Chopper walked in and Zoro followed a few safe feet behind him. Just has Zoro got into the door Brooke popped up between him and Chopper.

"YOHOHOHO! Hello Zoro-san!" Brooke greeted in a loud voice. The crew watched a Zoro froze mid step and stared at the Skeleton musician in front of him. His face went from tan to an off white color in a nanosecond. Yelping in fear and alarm Zoro pulled his arm back out of reflex and punched the skeleton in the face sending him flying into the wall.

"You ho ho a bone crushing defeat…" the skeleton whispered in a ghostly manner as he sat up with a lump on his head.

"Why did he hit me?" Brooke wondered sitting up.

"BECAUSE YOU SCARED HIM!" Nami Ussop Sanji and Franky yelled at the skeleton at once.

"It…it…talks." Zoro muttered in complete and udder shock he was shaking like a leaf in the breeze and had started to back away but was blocked by the door that closed behind him. Trying to fix the current situation Nami got up and tried to bring the conversation and reintroduction back to a human level.

"We'll explain in a moment wont you sit down?" Nami walked up to him slowly trying not to frighten him putting a hand on his shoulder and pointed him toward the table.

_Nami p.o.v._

Nami tried to get this back to a civilized manner with no help from Brooke. She got up and Walked over to the green haired man to get him to sit down so he wouldn't fall apart by the way he was shaking.

"We'll explain in a moment wont you sit down?" she offered placing a hand on his shoulder. She felt the muscle under her hand stiffen and back away from her touch. This man before her was not the same man he was back when they first met or the one that had saved her many times before when she was in trouble. That man was brave, fearless, self-sacrificing, honest and trustworthy and an idiot. This man even though he looked like Zoro on the outside he was only and empty shell compare to the real Zoro. This Zoro was scared, confused and an idiot. After a few moments of hesitation and studying looks from Zoro he nodded and walked over to the table careful to stay as far away as possible from the members of the crew. This is going to be one long reintroduction Nami sighed.

_Normal p.o.v._

"Ok well then let's get started. I'm Nami. I'm this ships navigator." Nami began pointing at herself. Zoro looked her over slowly then nodded.

"Nami." He repeated.

"That's Nami-san to you marimo!" Sanji barked from the kitchen as he pulled out more drinks for everyone. Chopper sent sanji a glare Sanji quickly gave him and apologetic look once he saw the scared expression Zoro gave him.

"Nami-san ok" zoro said after a moment of watching Sanji expecting the blonde to kick him again for no reason. Nami gesture over to Luffy.

"I'm Monkey D. Luffy! And I'm the captain of this ship!" Luffy chirped happily with a face splitting grin on his face.

"Luffy-san." Zoro looked at Luffy again with the same studying eye as if he was memorizing what he looked like. Zoro looked over at sanji again to see if he was going to yell at him but Sanji only turned away and continued to make drinks.

"I'm the Great Captain Ussop! I'm the Sniper!" Ussop declared with s smug grin on his face as he placed a foot on the table and stood up in a proud manner.

"Captain Ussop-san?" Zoro looked at him questioningly then looked at Luffy.

"Hey I'm the captain!" Luffy muttered to Ussop.

"Moving on!" Nami growled.

"I'm Sanji and I'm the cook on this ship." Sanji muttered taking a long drag from his cigarette. It must have been embarrassing to have to introduce yourself to your friendly rival.

"Sanji-san." Zoro recited. Sanji visibly flinched at the sound of the honorific at the end of his name coming from Zoro's mouth.

"I'm Chopper I'm the ship's doctor." Chopper beamed up at his idol with big green eye's

"Chopper-san." Zoro looked over at Chopper for a moment but he=is eyes didn't linger and look him over as much as the others.

"I am Robin I'm the Archeologist." She smiled sweetly at him with one of her rare real smiles.

"Robin-san." Zoro blushed a little at the way she smiled at him but put emphasis on the 'san' part so sanji wouldn't yell. But Sanji was too busy turning red with anger that Zoro was blushing than listening to what he said for once.

"I'm Franky-bro! I'm the shipwright." He announced sticking his signature pose. Zoro gave him a fearful glance but nodded all the same but scooted a little farther away from Franky.

"Franky-san."

"And I'm Brooke I'm a dead musician." Brooke stood up and bowed to Zoro. Zoro paled instantly and gave a startled gasp and backed away again and began shaking.

"b-b-brooke-s-san." Zoro whisper but didn't look at him he looked at the ground. But zoro looked as if he wanted to say something more.

_robin p.o.v._

Robin looked at the swordsman with a studying look he seemed to shrink away from Musician-san with fear. But that was completely understandable.

"Is there something's you wish to know about us or about yourself?" She asked him directly propping her arm on the table and resting her chin in her hand. The green haired man's head shot up a slight blush to his cheeks that made her giggle. This was going to be an interesting couple of days seeing these reactions the swordsman normally kept in check.

"Y-yes." He stuttered slightly.

"Ok ask away." Nami encouraged him.

"Well how can he… you know." Zoro motioned with his head over to Brooke with a fearful look.

"Ok well that's hard to explain but here we go." The orange haired navigator rubbed her eyes apparently trying to find a way to explain.

"Do not worry Musician-san will not hurt you." Robin put in. Zoro looked at her but relaxed slightly but still remained on guard.

"Alright have you ever heard of devil fruits?" the red head seemed to be beginning with the basics. The green haired man got a very thoughtful expression on his face. His hands moved to his hold his head as he moaned as if thinking or trying to remember hurt. The smile from Robin's face faded something was wrong if it hurt that much to remember.

"You ok?" the little doctor panicked and rushed over to Zoro's side and took hold of his arm. The Swordsman flinched away from the contact and yanked his arm away from Chopper and looked at him with fear.

"Y-y-yes." He muttered through gritted teeth.

"No I don't know…" Zoro whispered his answer back to Nami who glanced at robin but returned her attention back to the swordsman.

"Well it's a type of fruit that gives you different powers at a prices of not being about to swim. And Brooke here got a fruit that made him live again." Nami explained Zoro nodded indicating he understood what she was saying.

"Does anyone else have these 'powers'?" Zoro questioned looking around at the group.

"Yes several of us here have powers." Robin decided to answer this time.

"Me, Doctor-san, cyborg-san, musician-san, captain-san." She answered pointing at each member of the crew.

"neshishishi! I ate the gomu gomu fruit so I'm a rubber man." Luffy pulled his lip away from his face by about a foot. Chopper changed into his heavy point and robin made her hands appear on the table Franky turned his hand making the gun part come out and Brooke popped his head open at the top.

_sanji p.o.v._

This was insane. This marimo was not the one he knew. Normally in the beginning when the marimo was surprised by the shitty skeleton he would normally grab his katana's first not jump and punch. And he put honors at the ends of everyone's name this was just becoming all too much from sanji to take. So he busied himself passing out the drinks and gave Nami-chwan and Robin-san their special drinks then gave the rest their drink but gave Zoro water because he didn't know what medication Chopper had given him and god forbid he should have a sick marimo on top of a dumb one at the moment. So now the crew was showing off their Devil Fruit powers. Robin's scaring the swordsman so much he jump out of his seat when a hand came out of the table and handed him his water. Deciding that he, Sanji was done he sat down at the table with the rest of the crew and waited to see if there was anything else the swordsman wanted.

"Anything else you want to know?" Nami-swan asked

"Uhm just a couple of things." Zoro said in almost a bare whisper.

"Like what?" Luffy piped in.

"Who am I?" Zoro asked searching everyone's face for some explanation.

"You're our Nakama of course." Luffy smiled proudly earning a kick in the head from sanji and a slap from Nami.

"That's not what he meant shitty gomu." Sanji growled. As the captain pouted in his chair at the table everyone debated over how to tell him. It wasn't that hard Sanji thought but then again there might be some parts of him that they might not tell him just in case he had turned squeamish in his memory loss.

_zoro p.o.v._

"Ok you are Roronora Zoro. A swordsman." Ussop-san said flatly and straightforward breaking the awkward moment that hung in the air. Zoro mouthed the words swordsman as if he had never heard them in his life. Looking down Zoro noticed the 3 swords strapped to his sides.

"3 swords?" Zoro observed as placed his hand hesitantly on the hilt of the swords.

"Yes your use a 3 sword style of fighting." Robin-san informed him as he continued to gaze at the one with a white hilt. His heart seemed to flutter and skip a beat when he looked at it but for some odd reason or another he still couldn't remember a single thing. This was scary it wasn't normal for him was it?

"Wait if I'm your Nakama then what is my status on the ship?" zoro asked seeing as the whole crew had a role on the ship he must have a role.

"You're the first mate so to speak bro." Franky-san answered. That was perplexing how could he be first mate on this ship?

"What is this ship?" zoro asked seeing as he didn't know what kind of ship he was on he felt so empty and stupid asking all these questions to people he didn't even know. They were all strange and scary to say the least but it didn't seem like they wanted to hurt him or anything.

"We're pirates zoro-san." Brooke-san added. That's when Zoro's train of thought took a nose dive. Wait pirate? He was a pirate weren't they evil and killed ruthlessly. He paled maybe this whole being nice to him thing was all just a joke and they were going to kill him.

"Zoro are you ok?" chopper-san asked him as he mulled over the new information he was given.

"So let me get this straight. My name," Zoro pointed to himself "is Roronora Zoro and I'm the first mate on a pirate ship with a crew that is made up of half Devil fruit users and a captain that wants to be king of the pirates?" zoro summed up the little info he had gotten. His head was starting to throb with an unbearable pain. Why did this seem like de shah vu? He tried to search his memory again only to be greeted with more pain and more hurt.

"Yep that's about it." Luffy-san folded his arms with a thoughtful expression on his face

"Oh" zoro said simply then promptly passed out.


	3. first day as a straw hate pirate?

Ok everyone I'm back I hope you have enjoyed my story so far ^_^ I have. Ok a quick recap then we will get on with it. also please help me with the pairing either ZoroXSanji or ZoroXluffy random pole moment please send in your idea it would be appreciated! Thanks! I leaning to ZoroXsanji but I want other peoples ideas. So right now it's a little of both so don't kill me! TT_TT

"_**Zoro are you ok?" chopper-san asked him as he mulled over the new information he was given. **_

"_**So let me get this straight. My name," Zoro pointed to himself "is Roronora Zoro and I'm the first mate on a pirate ship with a crew that is made up of half Devil fruit users and a captain that wants to be king of the pirates?" zoro summed up the little info he had gotten. His head was starting to throb with an unbearable pain. Why did this seem like de shah vu? He tried to search his memory again only to be greeted with more pain and more hurt.**_

"_**Yep that's about it." Luffy-san folded his arms with a thoughtful expression on his face**_

"_**Oh" zoro said simply then promptly passed out. **_

Zoro woke up once again back in the room he was in before. This just all seemed familiar but it kept eluding him every time he tried to remember. Zoro sat up slowly his head throbbing and felt cold. Looking down at himself he noticed that his shirt was gone. He looked at his chest, across it running from his shoulder to his hip was a long white scar that had traces of stitches down it. That's when he noticed that his body seemed to ache somewhat. Looking around he took in the room. It was simple over all. A table to his left that held many glass cylinders with different liquids inside them. At the far side of the room was a book shelf stuffed with medical books. Sitting among a pile of books on the wood floor was chopper.

"Chopper-san." Zoro whispered hesitantly afraid to disturb the little reindeer. Choppers ears twitched at the sound of Zoro's voice. Chopper looked up from his book to stare at zoro.

"ah Zoro your awake how do you feel?" chopper asked as he hurried over to zoro to check thing over.

"I feel fine now but I have a question?" zoro said in a quiet voice

"a question?" chopper stopped what he was doing to look zoro in the eye. Zoro had to ask why his body felt so tired and what this scar was across his chest it all seemed so weird that he couldn't remember getting them.

"yeah where did I get this scar?" zoro traced the long scar with his fingers. Chopper studied him for a long couple of minutes before answering.

"I don't know where you got that scar. You must have gotten it before I joined the crew." Chopper said honestly looking down. The little reindeer seemed sad and something deep inside Zoro almost a whisper so quiet it was barley heard made him want to pet him on the head and tell him it was ok.

"zoro there is something I need to tell you." Chopper fidgeted were he stood.

"yes?"

"you probably cant remember much because you have amnesia." Chopper said quickly. That when for zoro thing began to snap into place. The reason he didn't know the people around him but they knew him. Why he had scars he couldn't remember or his name. it all made since now.

"oh, ok that explains a lot." Zoro said simply as he swung his legs over the edge of the bed and stood up. He felt odd about being in the doctor's office and had a feeling of needing to move and for some strange reason sleep.

"do mind if I go explore Chopper-san?" Zoro asked, he wished to go explore the ship and talk with his crew or Nakama one on one to see what kind of relationship he shared with them. And perhaps maybe they could shed some light on his past.

"sure just don't go and get lost." Chopper said then stopped covering his mouth with his little hooves. Zoro tilted his head to the side and gave him a confused look.

"how could I get lost on a ship?" Zoro asked.

"oh no reason just a saying…ha ha." Chopper laughed nervously. Zoro raised an eye brow but walked out of the door.

Luffy point of view.

Luffy sat on the grassy part of the deck with Ussop. Ussop was playing with some chemical while luffy himself was staring out at the sea thinking about his first mate. He was glad he was back there was no question about that but luffy was angry at who had made zoro so late coming back. Chopper had told luffy that zoro had amnesia or something (luffy still think that means that zoro did something to his knee). Robin had said that Zoro must have hit his head hard enough to make him forget everything. But then again chopper had said that there was no evidence of head damage. Luffy crossed his arms in a very thoughtful motion this whole thing was very complicated. The door to the medical bay opened again and this time Zoro walked out shutting the door behind him.

"zoro!" luffy called jumping up and running over to his first mate who jumped back a little but relaxed when he notice it was luffy.

"h-hello luffy-san." Zoro said uneasily sweat dropping.

"why are you doing that?" Luffy asked pouting looking away crossing his arms.

"doing what?" Zoro asked confused.

"calling me san." Luffy found it rather annoying that there was an honor at the end of his name and it just sounded odd coming from his best friend in the world.

"because Sanji-san might get angry at me again." Zoro had a visible scared look on his face and looked around to see if sanji was around.

"hey Zoro!" Ussop called behind Luffy. Zoro looked at ussop.

"hey Ussop-san." Zoro greeted. Luffy grabbed Zoro's wrist and dragged him over to where Ussop and Luffy had been sitting. Luffy wanted to spend time with his first mate maybe that would help his memory. Luffy sat cross legged on the ground Zoro sat across from him and Ussop sat perpendicular to the group.

"hey ussop-san Luffy-san can I ask you something." Zoro asked uncertainly.

"yeah sure there is no question that the Great Captain Ussop cannot answer!" Ussop said proudly.

"well do you know how I got this scar on my chest?" Zoro asked. Luffy and Ussop fell silent for a moment. Luffy debated over whether to tell Zoro the story of him going up against mihawk or not. Luffy looked at Ussop for help but was only met with a scared and sweating sniper.

"uhm you ah got cut by accident." Ussop lied. Zoro tilted his head and thought for a moment. Luffy was afraid for a moment that his friend had seen through Ussop lie. But then Zoro nodded in understanding. Luffy let out the breath he didn't know he was holding. Ussop began giggling beside him.

"what ussop?" Luffy asked curiously. Ussop put a hand over his mouth to keep from laughing out loud. Ussop motioned for luffy to lean closer. Luffy became excited and leaned over closer so Ussop could whisper in his ear. Ussop whispered a prank into his ear that made luffy throw back his head and laugh out loud. Zoro was startled with the sudden outburst but also confused by the look on his face. Luffy couldn't hide his smile from his face. He looked to Ussop and nodded, Ussop's idea was going to fun to see zoro's reaction. Ussop put on an evil grin and looked at zoro. Zoro got nervous and back up a little at the look that he got from Ussop.

"hey zoro…" Ussop began.

"y-yes Ussop-san?" Zoro answered.

"do you want to know a little about your past that we know of?" Ussop asked winking at luffy. Zoro's face lit up. Luffy rocked back and forth with unsettled excitement.

"well we know that you were gay with Sanji." Ussop went on. Zoro's face fell and turned 5 different shades of red. His mouth hit the deck and he backed away slightly. Ussop and Luffy broke into a laughing fit on the deck holding their stomachs in pain with tears in their eyes. Luffy laughed the hardest of all it was funny to see the emotion that his first mate never really showed out in the open.

"w-what t-t-that's not true!" Zoro yelped his face still red.

"the great Caption Ussop never lies you can ask Sanji himself!" Ussop said with a serious voice. Zoro looked at luffy then to Ussop then to the galley door.

"ok I will then." Zoro whispered as he got up and headed for the kitchen. Luffy laughed then stopped when he thought out what just happened. Suddenly it hit him. Chopper said not to play pranks while Zoro didn't have his memory. Also if Zoro went to go ask sanji if it was true then he would… uh oh.

"hey ussop." Luffy called to the still laughing Sniper.

"yeah?" Ussop said between gasps of air.

"what if Zoro does ask and he knows we are wrong and Sanji found out we are the ones that said it?" Luffy asked as he contemplated what things the cook would do to him. The look in Ussop's eyes told Luffy that Ussop had figured out what he just did and was starting to fear for his life.

"uhm… well…. Lets just pretend that we didn't say anything!" Ussop spun around and worked frantically with the chemicals. A few minutes passed by in complete silence on the Thousand Sunny. Luffy had laid down and was staring at the sky thinking about meat when…

"WHAT!" a screech erupted from the kitchen. Luffy and ussop jumped about five feet looking at each other with complete fear as to what was about to come. The kitchen door slammed open and an incredibly pissed off blonde cook stood in the door way his whole body consumed in a fiery rage.

"LUFFY USSOP! GET YOU SHITTY ASSES OVER HERE SO I CAN KICK THE EVER LOVING FUCK OUT OF YOU 2!" the pissed off cook threatened.

"AHHHHHH!" Ussop and Luffy bolted from their spots on the deck and ran away in shier terror as the blonde came running up behind them His kicking foot glowing red ready to kick their asses. Luffy was both scared and grateful because now he knew everything would get back to normal.

Sanji p.o.v.

Sanji was washing dishes in the galley from lunch. Things had gotten hectic after the shitty marimo passed out all of the sudden Causing chaos to ensue from the shitty captain and Chopper. Chopper ran around screaming till Nami-swan Ussop and himself had to yell at the reindeer that he was to doctor. It had been an hour since then and he was still slowly washing the dishes, pots and pans. Behind him he heard the door to the kitchen open. Sighing Sanji turned to glare at the person.

"Luffy if you want meat you have to wait for…" Sanji let his voice trail off as he finally noticed who really entered the room. The shitty swordsman walked in, he face was red for some reason. Sanji turned away quickly and went back to washing his dishes. Sanji himself didn't care what the rest of the crew thought but he didn't think this man was the real marimo. He wouldn't be fooled not one bit. He heard one of the chairs scrape against the floor indicating that the moss head had sat down.

"sanji-san…" Zoro began. Sanji visibly flinched at the sound of zoro calling him something besides his nick name. no he wasn't going to be fooled.

"what." Sanji muttered in response.

"what our relationship before I lost my memory?" Zoro whispered Sanji spun around dropping the dish in his hand to glare at the moss head in shock. Zoro shrank back in fear and alarm at the sudden motion and noice.

"what do you mean?" Sanji asked in complete confusion.

"like were we friends or what?" Zoro asked quickly.

"well we were…" come to think of it Sanji didn't really know on what level he was with the shitty swordsman. Yet sanji saw them both as equals and friendly rivals or sparing partners. He enjoyed having spat with the swordsman and having someone with whom he could take out some stress with and still train and not have to worry about anything. Also the marimo was a way to keep his mind and ears sharp.

"we were friends I guess." Sanji said simply as he turned around lighting a well needed cigarette and took a long drag from it.

"oh okay then." Zoro said looking away from sanji.

"why?" Sanji asked out of pure curiosity he was wonder what had brought this question on from the swordsman wana be.

"well…Ussop-san and Luffy-san said that you and I were… you know…together." Zoro said the last part in a whisper hoping that sanji didn't hear.

"WHAT!" Sanji screeched his jaw hit the floor his face turning red with anger and embarrassment.

"those bastereds!" Sanji screamed marching across the room ignoring the scared moss head had ducked into a corner for protection from sanji's fiery rage that now melted off of him. Sanji kicked the door to the galley open with his foot. Flames of anger covered his entire body, his face beet red his leg turned red ready to draw blood from the two shitty idiots.

"LUFFY! USSOP! GET YOU SHITTY ASSES OVER HERE SO I CAN KICK THE EVER LOVING FUCK OUT OF YOU 2!" Sanji screamed out at the 2. Both jumping up instantly and ran away Ussop screaming at the top of his lungs in fear and luffy with a huge grin on his face, one which sanji was promptly going to kick off his face. Sanji jumped off the railing and ran after the 2 perpetrators.

Robin p.o.v.

Robin had one of her ears listening in on Luffy and zoro's conversation. She for one was glad that the swordsman was alright after all that he had been through. But she was for one stumped on how the swordsman could lose his memory. She had talked it over with franky and he said he was laying in the middle of the street no signs or poles or other objects around to hit Zoro-san on the head, Which meant that another force and outside force must have caused the swordsman to lose his memory. But the question was what. Robins devil fruit ear was attached to Zoro-sans back where nobody would see it. Robin giggled putting a hand over her mouth to stifle it Luffy-san and Ussop-san had just made a lie saying that their cook was gay with their green haired swordsman. Hearing both Ussop-san and Luffy-san laugh after the current events Zoro and other wise was good seeing as Luffy-san had been so sad since Ace-sans death. Robin listened as the cook talk with zoro-san. It was interesting to hear the tension between the 2. But when zoro asked what their relationship was. The cook had a hesitant moment does that mean that perhaps he thought of them as more than just friendly rivals. Robin smiled and deactivated her devil fruit as the blonde cook screamed at her captain and the sniper. Zoro snuck out of the kitchen to get away from the cooks rage.

"hello swordsman-san." Robin greeted him with a warm smile. the green haired man blushed and looked a little startled at her voice.

"h-hello robin-san." Zoro walked over to her calmly but stood a little ways away from her. He still seemed uneasy around the crew but robin was sure that he would become more open as time passed and he would get his memory back.

"how are you?" Robin asked wondering how the man was taking waking up with people he didn't know then suddenly learning he has been with them for a long time.

"confused." Zoro answered. Robin nodded in understanding.

"why was everyone so worried about me when I woke up?" Zoro looked at her with a questioning look.

"you swordsman-san are more than just a friend to the crew. You are perhaps what you call an older brother or protector to them." Robin remembered how they all fought together, zoro catching her when they fought Enel in skypea. Also the numerous times he had jumped into the water to rescue the captain from drowning. And the attacks of Kuma… the list of reasons were endless.

"you guys aren't normal pirates are you?" Zoro sighed hanging his head in frustration.

"you could say that." Robin smiled. Luffy and ussop whizzed Ussop hiding behind Zoro for protection from cook-sans rage. Robin summoned her hands to separate the sniper from zoro and turned ussop to face the angry cook. Zoro took his chance to escape giving robin a thankful glance before ducking below deck.

Nami p.o.v.

Nami was trying to read the paper that had been sent to her by seagull. It was quiet hard to with a green haired man on her mind. She found it hard that the idiot could lose his memory so easily. But then again that was Zoro. Nami sat on the top deck under the shade of her trees. Brooke played a calming tone by the railing.

"yohoho! Nami-san!" Brooke called her from the railing as he stopped playing his violin to turn to her.

"yeah?" Nami answered not looking up from her newspaper.

"how long do you think it will be before Zoro-san remembers us?" Brooke asked tilting his skull to the side.

"it depends a couple of days maybe weeks and sometimes months and in extreme cases years." Nami answered. Then a thought entered her mind what if her swordsman wouldn't remember them for years or months that would be terrible.

"oh." Brooke said simply turning back to look at the sea once again. Nami watched the said Swordsman walk away from Robin and head below deck. She didn't blame him she would go hide too if sanji was on a rampage after your captain with a flame of hate burning around him.

Franky p.o.v.

Franky was happily tinkering with the engine of the Thousand Sunny making it run better and smoother. He heard steps on the stairs and turned to greet the person but to his surprise for zoro walking down.

"hey zoro-bro!" Franky greeted waving a big huge arm at zoro. Zoro looked up.

"oh sorry didn't know anyone was in here." Zoro apologized turning to leave.

"nah is SUPA fine if you stay!" Franky did his signature move. Zoro looked at him before bursting out laughing.

"whats so funny?" Franky asked smiling as he did his pose again making zoro laugh more. It made franky happy to see the kid laughing whole heartedly.

"nothing, nothing." Zoro smiled a real smile. It was rare on this ship that zoro ever smiled for real out of happiness.

"what are you doing down here zoro-bro?" Franky asked picking up his tools again.

"oh to get away from the mess going on the main deck." Zoro looked at the ceiling as they both heard crashing and many streams of curses and swears coming from the deck. Franky laughed knowing ussop and luffy had done something again to cause trouble.

Zoro p.o.v.

In his opinion zoro found this crew to be quiet odd. But he felt welcomed and almost loved. Robin-san had told him everyone thought of him as an older brother or a protector. Sanji-san thought of them as friends and luffy considered him his best friend in the world. But a good thing was he found out that he got this scar on his chest by accident and he didn't do anything stupid and foolish. He must have had deep feelings for all the people on this ship when he had his memories but now he was still a little scared of them. Zoro said goodbye to Franky-san and walked up the stairs. His thee ear rings jingled with his every step. He still had a clouded past that he didn't know. He looked down at the three swords at his sides. One was a white hilt another a red hilt and the last was one with a black hilt with red peace signs on it. He wondered how he got them and why he seemed to carry them everywhere with him. Scratching his head zoro gave up he didn't want to get a head ache again and pass out and make poor Chopper-san worry to death again. Tomorrow zoro would be a part of the crew and help out in any way.

Marine base…

"well I see that our pirate friends have coped with zoro's change in memory." Arashi said his finger laced together his chin resting on his hands.

"yes captain it seems so." The lieutenant saluted.

"we have given them one day head start. Tomorrow we peruse them." Arashi ordered as he closed his eyes.

"also zoro will find tonight to be a very hard night to sleep fully." Arashi laughed as he ran through Zoro's memories that he had taken, that now were hidden in his mind. He enjoyed this. He now knew thing that could help the Marines take down this man. This was going to be a fun game of cat and mouse.


	4. whispers in the dark

YEAH! *jumps around happly* another new chapter and lots of good reviews so I'm glad its going well, and that everyone is enjoying it to the fullest please enjoy this new chapter!

**Marine base…**

**"well I see that our pirate friends have coped with zoro's change in memory." Arashi said his finger laced together his chin resting on his hands.**

**"yes captain it seems so." The lieutenant saluted.**

**"we have given them one day head start. Tomorrow we peruse them." Arashi ordered as he closed his eyes.**

**"also zoro will find tonight to be a very hard night to sleep fully." Arashi laughed as he ran through Zoro's memories that he had taken, that now were hidden in his mind. He enjoyed this. He now knew thing that could help the Marines take down this man. This was going to be a fun game of cat and mouse.**

sanji p.o.v.

Dinner on the thousand Sunny was anything but normal. Ussop was telling tall tales again about being great. But Zoro, not remembering anything about ussop, believed every word with amazement just like Luffy and chopper did. After telling him that the stories were all tall tales zoro became down cast about being unable to remember anything about that. After eating their dinner everyone headed out to the deck to continue their daily routines. Zoro wandered around the deck of the ship seeming lost and sleepy. Sanji walked up behind him and tapped him on the shoulder.

"AH!" Zoro jumped back away from sanji like a startled cat with a guarded look on his face.

"easy, marimo." Sanji sighed lighting a cigarette. Zoro calmed down and rested his arms on the railing of the ship and looked out at the sea.

"its so nice out at night." Zoro commented. Sanji raised an eyebrow he knew that the moss head loved being out at night being under the star and having just quiet time without the racket of the rubbery captain or the snipper around to mess with him.

"did I use to like nights?" zoro asked barley above a whisper.

"I don't know but you did use to take night shifts for everyone often." Sanji replied taking a long drag from his cigarette. He looked out to the sea as well. It was a clear night out and the waters were calm and gentle with a slight breeze in the air. Sanji looked over at the spell bound moss head beside him who stared out fondly at the sea. He didn't know if it was the lighting or a trick of his mind but sanji had never noticed the kinda glow to the marimo. WAIT! What did he just think! Don't them me im becoming gay! Sanji groaned and rubbed his eyes.

"ok guys get into bed. Brooke you have first watch, then Sanji-kun! Now get!" Nami yelled from above the deck as she disappeared back into her room. Sanji headed down to the men sleeping room. Zoro followed considering he didn't remember where the mens sleeping room was. There were hammocks everywhere and one couch. Ussop slept on the lowest hammock above him was luffy. The next row was franky on the bottom and brooke on the top who was on duty. Zoro normally took up the couch and Sanji slept where ever considering he was going to take next shift. Chopper sometimes slept in the mens quarters but mostly in the infirmary. Everyone settled down and were in their beds.

"oi zoro." Luffy called from his hammock.

"yes?" the swordsman replied.

"I've been thinking…" The other crew members groaned sometimes it was never a good thing when their captain thought about thinks, most f the time he hurt himself.

"do you remember why you lost your memory?" luffy asked as he looked at the ceiling his hands folded behind his head as a pillow. Sanji was shocked it wasn't some weird odd question it was a good question that Sanji hadn't thought of asking. There was a silence that filled the room as the boy waited to see what Zoro would say in response to that.

"i…I don't remember luffy-san I'm sorry." Zoro turned over on the couch and instantly began snoring. Ussop laughed as well as franky, even Sanji and luffy couldn't help but smile that even though the shit head had lost his memory he still had the same sleeping patterns as before.

Zoro p.o.v.

Zoro turned over in his bed and instantly fell into sleep. For the first half of the night zoro slept well without dreams. He opened his eyes to find himself in darkness. He looked around why where was he? He heard an eerie voice begin to laugh.

"Roronoa Zoro." The voice echoed and repeated. It resounded in the blackness so zoro couldn't figure out where it was coming from. He listened as hard as he could and it sounded male right? Something whizzed by his head. It seemed white. Zoro spun to see what it was. It was an image. He froze. Why? Why he was suddenly so scared of moving nothing was going to happen. I could be his memory. But why did he fell like it was bad. He felt something inside him stir and his body began to move on its own. He slowly moved forward and touched the image and whiteness and air rushed past him. He found himself in the middle of what seemed like a town. Zoro looked around frantically. Where was everyone Luffy-san Sanji-san and the others. He saw someone walking toward him. He tried to speak but found he had no voice. He panicked. The person walked closer and closer till she passed right through him. Wait through? The sounds of a bell and a door opening it were from a store. Zoro turned to the sound and the building to see what was going to happen. His eyes grew wide when he saw himself step out of the store with 2 bags on his shoulders. Wait could this really be one of his memories? Zoro thought as he watched himself walk down the street. He watched as the other zoro looked at a small bag of money he had in his pocket. Someone stepped into the path of the other zoro. It was a tall man he had long dark green hair and black eyes. And he wore a white and blue coat that came over his shoulders and clipped at the collar. The other man began saying something but it was drowned out and zoro couldn't hear a word he said. The other zoro replied with a glare at the man. The dark green haired man smirked and said something. The other zoro replied and shifted the 2 bags he was carrying into one hand the man said something else then lunged forward at the other zoro. The other zoro drew the sword with the white hilt and blocked the hand with the flat of his sword dropping one of the bags in the process. The man vanished before the other zoro could blink twice. Zoro was shocked at the speed the man disappeared at. Zoro notice the man behind the other zoro and tried to warn him but again he couldn't find his voice. But the other zoro seemed to have felt the presence of the man and spun around. The man touched 2 finger to the other zoro's forehead and he fell to the ground in an instant unconscious. Zoro was shocked why was this happening. The man bent down and placed his whole hand on zoro's forehead and a light purple glow began to resonate from the man hand. That's when pain flooded into zoro's body and he fell to the ground as he back arched in pain. He tried to scream but again he couldn't seem to find his voice. The image or memory disappeared but the pain remained. Zoro tried to curl himself into a ball holding his head as more waved of pain began to rush through his very being. His silent screams reached no ears in the darkness as he slowly suffered alone and his head seemed to ache so badly.

sanji p.o.v.

sanji just couldn't seem to fall asleep. His mind was swimming. He was trying to wrap his head around why the marimo had lost his memory he knew it was on everyone's mind. He listened to the calm even breathing of the crew around him. It was soothing to him too hear them all even the moss heads snore…wait the moss head wasn't snoring loudly like he was before. Listening closer it was true there was no sounds coming from the couch were the marimo was sleeping. Sanji got up and walked closer. He looked closer in the dark and saw that it even seemed like the man wasn't breathing. Slightly worried Sanji began to try and wake the man shaking him and jabbing him hard in the back but the man didn't even so much as grunt or snore loudly in response. Now..now sanji was worried. Sanji turned and struck a match and lit the lamp the illuminated the whole room.

"oi shit heads get up something is wrong." Sanji growled at them. Luffy snored in response and ussop groaned and turned back over in his hammock and franky didn't move but continued to drool all over the place.

"idiot shit head wake up!" sanji yelled as he flipped luffy's hammock over making him fall on top of ussop. The weight of both the boy tipped ussop's hammock over making them both fall to the ground. Franky woke with the start, luffy sat up lazily rubbing sleep out of his eyes and ussop sat up holding his bent nose.

"hey sanji-bro whats with the wakeup call." Franky muttered shading his eyes from the shine of the lamp that sanji was holding up high.

"something is wrong with the marimo." Sanji hissed which got luffys fulland undivided attention as he snapped out of his sleepy stage and got up to look over at zoro. The whole group came around to see what was wrong. The man hadn't more and still didn't seem like he was breathing at all he looked dead.

"he's not snoring like he was when I fell asleep." Ussop confessed as he looked zoro over. Luffy began smacking zoro's head lightly like he normally would to wake the man up and began calling his name. but the marimo didn't even respond to his captains voice something was defiantly wrong with him and sanji could feel it in the pit of his stomach.

"here let me try." Franky offered as he was about to give zoro a rough shake, zoro arched his back and moaned in what seemed like pain. Everyone in the room jumped back in surprise.

"wow franky you're a real doctor!" luffy commented ussop hiding behind luffy.

"I didn't do anything idiot!" Franky hissed back at the rubbery captain. Zoro moaned again and this time curled into a tight ball holding his head. Zoro then let out a blood chilling scream of pure agony that shook sanji to the core. Never in his life had he ever heard someone scream like that before. Luffy looked afraid at first the worried. Ussop dropped death of fright and franky paled. Something bad was happening with the marimo and sanji had to go get chopper or name or robin but he was sure they must have heard that scream. Zoro screamed in pain and agony again. Luffy found the courage to go up and try and help the poor suffering man.

"zoro! Zoro!" luffy cried desperate to ease the man's pain and agony as another scream tore through the man's throat. Sanji rushed forward he couldn't take it anymore he had to help this moss head no matter what he seemed so weak in pain like that.

"go get the others!" sanji barked at the other 2 in the room being the snipper who had recovered and franky still frozen to the spot.

"NOW!" sanji yelled over another scream. The order seemed to registered in the men's heads and they both ran off. Zoro's breathing was raspy and uneven and he clutched his head like it was in pain. Luffy looked at sanji with a needing look hoping he knew what to do. But sadly he didn't. Sanji pleaded that this would stop. Nami Robin and Chopper broke into the room. Sanji reached over and grabbed luffy roughly by the collar and yanked him away from the moss head and out of the way of chopper so he could work. Another scream echoed through the room Nami flinched and robin when still. Chopper scurried around frantically trying to find out what was wrong. Suddenly everything went silent again. All heads turned to zoro who had relaxed and lay still breathing hard. His eyes snapped opening and he bolted upright with a gasp.

"ah!" he yelped clutching his head.

"Zoro don't move!" chopper ordered sternly as he continued to fumble around trying to find out what had caused the man to have such an outburst.

"i-i-i." Zoro rasped but it faded into a fit of coughing.

"easy swordsman-san." Robin said calmly as one of her hands produced a cup of water. Zoro took the glass of water and tried to drink it if not for his shaky hands. Nami stepped forward and helped him put the cup to his lips and drink it.

"what happened zoro?" Luffy asked. Sanji waited he had to find out what caused this man to do something like this.

"I remembered something." Zoro rasped again as he tried to calm himself down.

"like what?" Sanji asked he didn't want to start anything by calling him his nickname he gave him.

"I remember a man in a white and kinda important jacket that was across his shoulders he had dark green hair and black eyes and he put his hand on my head and I glowed purple and made my head hurt." Zoro said simply. Sanji out of the corner of his eye saw something click in Robin's head as she rushed off out of the room.

"anything else?" chopper asked as he finished his check over. Zoro shook his head everything in his mind was still a blank.

Robin p.o.v.

"I remember a man in white and kinda important jacket that was across his shoulders he had dark green hair and black eyes and he put his hand on my head and it glowed purple and made my head hurt." That when the piece of this puzzle clicked together in robin's mind, she turned on her heels and rushed out of the room up to hers. There she had information on all the captains in the marine's bases. It was common since it was need to know who to look out for on the seas. Robin headed straight for her desk and began rummaging through piles of notes and papers till she found the one she wanted. It was on Arashi the captain of the first guard right under the admirals. He was a very powerful man. He had a devil fruit power that allowed him to wipe the memory of anyone and use it for information. He controlled what memories they had left or how much he took. He could pick and chose the information he needed whenever he needed. So that was his game stilling swordsman-sans memories to get information on each of the straw hats. Robin thought as her mind reeled. Wait if Arashi had control over all memories why had he let swordsman-san remember him was it a trap? She had to tell the others.

Arashi p.o.v.

Arashi smiled as he let zoro have the memory of his attacking him leak out into the ladders mind. It brought a smirk to Arashi's face to see the pain and agony on the man's face as the pain set in. zoro was a pirate and pirates deserved what they got. The lieutenant entered again.

"sir why did you make him remember you if this is going to be a surprise?" the lieutenant asked with a questioning look on his face.

"simple I want the Straw hat to come and find me and if he wants Zoro's memoies back he has to fight me. But I'm going to make him chose between Zoro and his precious nakama." Arashi chuckled as he ran over his plan in his mind. It was flawless and if Straw Hat chose zoro over his crew Arashi had a backup plan in store to cover.

"lieutenant please ready my ship to chase after the Straw hat crew." Arashi ordered standing up. He pulled out of his coat the knife with zoro's name carved into the blade and threw it at zoro's wanted poster. It hit in the middle of Zoro's forehead.

"I will get what I want in the end Zoro and not even Straw Hat can stop me this time. And so the game goes on and I slowly move into check mate." Arashi whispered as he and the lieutenant walked out of his office.


	5. Author note! Sorry guys!

Sorry guys! I just recently got back on my feet with my family. So I have been in the hospital for a while… well since May 2nd I believe ^_^ll…

Yeah uhm the first week I had been hit by a car and was in a coma for a week. So I haven't been able to put up any new chapter.

A few days after I got better I headed back home and they forced me to stay home. Staying home was ok for a while. But then Mother Nature decided that it was going to test us.

Needless to say that uhm… I played Dorothy from the Wizard of Oz for a day and well….my house became a pile of sticks. Apparently though my computer survived! Glad I got that unbreakable case Ha ha…

So needless to say I should be able to put up more chapters once a get settled down in a new house with my siblings…

Wish me luck!


End file.
